Freaky New year
by goodbye23
Summary: Segala hal yang Baekhyun rencanakan telah berubah total. () Chanbaek.


_**Freaky New year**_

Main Cast : Chanbaek/Baekyeol (exo) _+ Lee Sunkyu/Sunny (SNSD), Kyungsoo dan Tao (exo)._

Genre : Romance, Comedy (sepertinya)

Length : two shoot

**Warning (!) Shounen-ai/Yaoi**

By goodbye23

-u-

_Menggoda perempuan cantik di malam tahun baru. _*coret*

_Melakukan pajamas party bersama Kyungsoo dan Tao. _*coret*

_Melihat kembang api di pinggir sungai han bersama Kyungsoo dan Tao. _*coret*

Baekhyun terlalu putus asa saat melihat daftar rencana nya untuk malam tahun baru telah gagal total yang berakhir ia terpaksa ikut Ibunya ke Singapore untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama saudara jauhnya.

-u-

Baekhyun menunggu di ruang tunggu Changi Airport bersama dengan Ibunya. Sudah sejam berlalu tetapi saudara jauhnya belum juga datang untuk menjemput.

Baekhyun tahu ini tidak akan menyenangkan. Ia telah menyusun rencana baru yang sangat simple–bermalas-malasan di dalam apartemen saudaranya–seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat malam tahun baru. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat kembang api secara langsung saat malam tahun baru sebenarnya. Tetapi moodnya sudah sangat hancur dan ia menjadi malas ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Ia membutuhkan seseorang dengan selera humor yang tinggi seperti Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Ibu, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya." Dengan wajah lesu Baekhyun meninggalkan Ibunya yang mengangguk meng-iyakan.

Setelah menutup resletingnya, Baekhyun bernafas lega. Lalu memperhatikan sekeliling toilet. Banyak sekali turis luar negeri termasuk dirinya.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya lalu keluar dari toilet dan–

–_bruk!_

Ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang lelaki berbadan sangat tinggi–seorang turis sepertinya–dan Baekhyun nyaris saja berteriak saat tahu bahwa handphone turis itu jatuh, pecah, _karenanya_.

Handphone terbaru. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai menangis meminta handphone itu dan tidak akan di belikan oleh Ibunya. Kecuali jika Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengumpulkan uang sendiri.

"So-s-sorry..." Ujar Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan dan takut-takut. Baekhyun terpaksa menggunakan bahasa inggris padahal ia sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk tidak berbicara dengan turis manapun.

Wajah Baekhyun memucat, keringat dingin mulai menetes, dan badannya mulai bergetar. Lelaki yang ia tabrak menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Itu handphone baru," kata lelaki itu dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih. "Masih sangat baru. 10 jam yang lalu. Dan baru _release._"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan sangat berat. Lelaki tinggi itu memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Korean, huh?" Lelaki itu tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak perlu bersusah payah protes dengan bahasa inggris." Lanjut lelaki itu dengan berbahasa korea.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Masih dapat di toleransi jika itu turis luar asia jadi Baekhyun dapat memanipulasi dan membuat turis itu bingung. Itu rencana A.

Dan berhubung ternyata turis itu berkebangsaan sama dengannya, Baekhyun harus cepat-cepat menggunakan rencana B.

"Maaf, sumpah aku tidak sengaja. Maafin aku ya! Kapan-kapan akan aku ganti!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan buru-buru. Ia menodorong lelaki itu hingga jatuh dan kabur lalu tersenyum miring, "kapan-kapan."

Rencana B, sukses!

-u-

Di dalam mobil saudara jauhnya, Baekhyun hanya terdiam karena ia masih takut dengan kejadian di bandara tadi.

Beruntung saat Baekhyun kembali, saudara jauhnya sudah datang. Lalu ia cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil karena takut jika lelaki tinggi itu menemukan Baekhyun dan meminta ganti rugi. Ibu nya yang pelit tidak mau mengganti rugi dan Baekhyun terpaksa untuk membayar sendiri. Dan karena Baekhyun tak mempunyai uang jadi ia di tuntut dan di masukan kedalam penjara–

–tidak. Sudah mati saja.

"Baekhyun apa kau masih mengingat ku?" Tanya saudara jauh Baekhyun–seorang perempuan kecil yang sangat imut _sama sepertinya _*coret*–dan Baekhyun menggeleng canggung.

Ibunya dan saudara jauh itu terkikik geli melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku Lee Sunkyu. Keponakan Ayah mu. Kau panggil aku Sunny noona saja!"

Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya. Oh, pantas saja ia lupa karena Ayahnya sudah lama tiada. Dan ia jadi jarang bertemu dengan keluarga dari Ayahnya.

"Ne, Sunny noona."

"Maaf ya membuat kalian menunggu lama tadi. Ternyata aku salah melihat jam. Maaf ya,"

Sunny memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah lapangan apartemen yang bisa di katakan mewah. Baekhyun baru ingat bahwa tidak sembarang orang dapat memiliki mobil di Singapore berhubung harganya yang sangat mahal dan adanya kuota rotasi mobil baru setiap 5 tahun sekali. Dan Sunny memiliki mobil yang menandakan bahwa ia orang berada.

"Maaf jika apartemen ku kecil ya! Aku tinggal sendiri disini. Aku sangat senang sekali saat tahu bahwa kalian akan menginap di apartemen ku selama di Singapore hihihi," Sunny terus tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmile nya. Perempuan yang sangat ramah.

Apartemen Sunny berada di lantai 9 dengan nomor 912. Dan Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Sunny pasti bodoh telah berkata bahwa apartemennya kecil.

Apartemen milik Sunny dapat di katakan besar, _classy_, dan elegan. Intinya mewah. Baekhyun bahkan dapat memprediksikan ia pasti betah berada di apartemen ini.

Ibunya dan Sunny selalu mengobrol bersama, sedangkan Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Atau mungkin itu efek Baekhyun satu-satunya lelaki di apartemen ini.

Sunny melihat Baekhyun yang daritadi hanya memainkan handphone nya. "Baek, jika kau bosan kau bisa berkenalan dengan tetangga sebelah. Dia juga dari Korea kok! Eh, tapi sepertinya ia sedang berlibur ke Eropa. Mungkin besok sudah pulang."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk meng-iyakan.

_HAHAHAHA yang benar saja._

Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan tetangganya di Korea (kecuali Sehun teman sekolahnya) dan ia disuruh berkenalan dengan tetangga sebelah, 913? _Like hell_, apalagi ia sedang tidak di Korea.

Baekhyun merasa ingin tidur saja. Nomor apartemen si tetangga saja sudah suram. Well, Baekhyun tidak begitu suka dengan angka 13.

"Aku ijin tidur ya Ibu, Sunny noona."

-u-

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah tertidur sangat lama karena saat ini hari sudah siang menjelang sore.

14:24

Efek _jetlag_ memang yang terburuk.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan mencari Ibunya. Tetapi nihil. Ibunya dan Sunny tidak ada di apartemen.

Lalu Baekhyun menemukan sebuah kertas yang di tempelkan di kulkas besar milik Sunny.

_Baekhyun, jika kau sudah bangun dan lapar jangan khawatir ne! Nanti tetangga 913 akan datang membawakan makanan untuk mu~ aku dan Ibu mu sedang berbelanja. Mungkin akan pulang malam. Annyeong!_

_-Sunny_

"Haaaff," Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Seharusnya liburan tahun baru nya tidak akan se-_garing_ ini.

Setelah mandi, Baekhyun yang lapar hanya memakan beberapa cemilan dan menonton televisi yang menyajikan berbagai film baru.

_Ting Tong!_

Baekhyun mendesah kesal saat bel berbunyi. Pasti bukan Ibunya ataupun Sunny. Mungkin itu tetangga 913.

_Klek_–

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemen milik Sunny dan matanya saling menatap dengan seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi.

Oh, memang nasib.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin terjun dari lantai 9 ini. Sesuatu yang ada angka 13 memang tidak pernah baik.

Buru-buru Baekhyun menutup pintu–

"Hey, kau kan yang–"

–_Klek!_

"ARGGHHH _FUCKKK_! Jari ku bodoh! Jari ku! Jari ku terjepit! Aarrrghh! Buka pintunya! BUKA!"

Dengan panik Baekhyun membuka pintu lagi dan melihat wajah lelaki tinggi itu memerah karena kesakitan. Lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Kau! Sudah tidak bertanggung jawab! Sekarang malah hampir mau memutuskan jari ku! Mau apalagi? Minta maaf?!"

Baekhyun melihat panik lelaki itu. "Aduh, maaf! Sumpah aku tidak sengaja! Lain kali akan ku obati–"

Kaki lelaki itu mengganjal pintu apartemen Baekhyun yang baru saja akan di tutup kembali.

"Mau apa? Kabur lagi? Huh, ternyata kau saudaranya Sunny noona ya?" Lelaki itu mendorong Baekhyun masuk kedalam apartemen lalu menutup pintu apartemen milik Sunny.

Lelaki itu mencengkram erat pundak Baekhyun. "Kau tau? Aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menyakiti mu! Handphone ku yang seharga 900 dollar lebih rusak total dan jari ku nyaris putus gara-gara kau!"

Baekhyun menatap takut lelaki itu.

"S-sembilan r-ratus dollar?"

"LEBIH! Dan jari ku!" Lelaki itu menunjukkan jarinya yang memar dan mengeluarkan darah. "Nyaris putus! Itu kriminal! Untung saja di setiap senti tubuh ku telah di beri asuransi jutaan dollar!"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan sangat berat. Ia sudah merencanakan rencana C.

"Ehem," Baekhyun berdeham kaku karena takut. Lalu menyingkirkan tangan yang mencengkram pundaknya dengan keras. "Maaf apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku tidak mengerti tentang handphone 900 dollar lebih mu itu. Oh, dan soal jari mu maaf ya. Akan ku obati. Aku tidak sengaja sungguh. Tadi sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk menutup pintu."

"Hah," Lelaki itu tersenyum sengit. "_Poker face!_ Apa perlu aku melaporkan mu ke polisi?"

"HAH? POLISI? Aduh jangan! _Please_ jangan!" Refleks Baekhyun menarik-narik baju milik lelaki tinggi itu. "_Please_ jangan! Aku akan membayarnya dengan mencicil jika sudah kembali ke Korea, lalu soal jari mu akan ku obati disini sampai sembuh! _Please!_"

_Krek_–

Dan baju lelaki tinggi itu pun sobek.

"Baju ini seharga 300 dollar _by the way_," ujar lelaki itu dengan menahan amarahnya. "Aku baru membelinya kemarin saat di Eropa."

_Welcome to nightmare_, Baekhyun.

P.S rencana C, gagal total!

-u-

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya lelaki berbadan tinggi itu dengan kesal. Baekhyun takut-takut mengobati tangan lelaki itu.

"Um, Byun Baekhyun. Kau?"

"Kau masih berani bertanya siapa nama korban kriminalitas mu?!" Lelaki itu mendelik kesal dan Baekhyun tersenyum kaku karena ia terlalu takut. Seolah-olah segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan itu salah. "Park _Handsome_ Chanyeol."

"Pffttt..." Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "Park _Galak_yeol baru benar." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Apa?!"

"E-eh tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun mengelus pelan jari Chanyeol dan ia telah menyelesaikan pengobatannya. "Semoga cepat sembuh. Sekali lagi maafkan aku karena terlalu ceroboh."

_Gggrrkkk_ –perut Baekhyun berbunyi. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Kau masih memiliki hutang dengan ku. Tapi karena aku baik, jadi sementara lupakan tentang itu. Kau harus makan."

Baekhyun bersyukur karena lelaki galak di hadapannya masih memiliki hati nurani.

"Kau tidak membawakan makanan untuk ku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak. Kita makan di luar." Balas Chanyeol dengan santai.

Baekhyun tergagap mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. "H-hah? I-ibu ku tidak meninggalkan uang untuk ku."

"Kau tak melihat di hadapan mu sekarang ada orang kaya yang sangat tampan? Tentu saja aku yang bayar. Bodoh!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau baik sekali! Terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi!"

"Tidak usah pakai ssi!"

"E-eh iya! Terimakasih Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memberantakan rambutnya.

"Hanya membayarkan mu makan itu hal yang sangat kecil. Aku ganti baju dulu. Nanti aku datang lagi."

Dan Baekhyun dapat bernafas dengan sangat lega saat Chanyeol sudah keluar dari apartemen milik Sunny.

-u-

"Sebenarnya kau sudah tak makan berapa hari hah?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastik.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "Maaf jika aku menguras dompet mu. Tapi ini sangat enak dan kau harus tau jika aku sangatlah lapar."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Ini tidak menguras dompet ku sama sekali dasar kau bodoh! Aku hanya heran bagaimana bisa kau makan seperti seekor babi dan badan mu sekecil marmut! Cacingan?!"

"Aku tidak cacingan kok! Dan M-maaf Chanyeol! Aku hanya khawatir jika kau keberatan," ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aish," Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "karena kau terlihat tak mampu membayar ganti rugi barang-barang ku yang sudah kau rusak, untuk sementara ini kau harus menuruti segala macam perintah ku."

"Baiklah..."

"Bangun pagi dan datang ke apartemen ku!"

Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahannya. "A-apa? aduh, maaf ya tuan Chanyeol. Bukannya aku tak mau tapi di saat liburan seperti ini aku tidak dapat bangun pagi. Paling pagi ya jam empat belas lebih."

"Itu siang, bodoh! Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau bisa? Hmm?" dengan gemas Chanyeol merobek tissue nya.

Baekhyun menyeringai jahil melihat wajah Chanyeol yang selalu galak.

"Aku...bisa..." Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Chanyeol. "menggoda mu..."

Chanyeol mendelik kaget. Dan Baekhyun tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"AHAHAHA! Bercanda! Aku hanya bercanda! Wajah mu HAHAHAHA…"

"Y-ya! Jangan tertawa nanti kau tersedak!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHUHUK! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Chanyeol buru-buru memberikan Baekhyun segelas air putih. "Haaafff... Haaafff..."

"Apa ku bilang! Kau itu memang bodoh!"

Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya, "Maaf. Kan cuma bercanda,"

"Aish _jinjja_! Orang ini!"

-u-

"Aduh Chanyeol! Ini berat sekali!" Baekhyun terus mengeluh di sepanjang perjalanan saat menemani Chanyeol berbelanja.

"Berat apanya hm? Itu hanya baju dan sepatu."

"Tapi banyak sekali," Baekhyun menunjukkan 7 tas plastik pakaian _branded_ dan beberapa sepatu mahal juga. "Kau cuma buang-buang uang."

Chanyeol mencibir perkataan Baekhyun, "Sudahlah kau diam saja!"

"Hmmpph!"

-u-

Sesampainya di apartemen, Baekhyun bernafas lega saat mengetahui bahwa Ibunya dan Sunny noona sudah pulang.

"Wah, Baekhyun! Kau sudah akrab dengan Chanyeol ya?" Tanya Sunny dengan antusias. Baekhyun baru saja ingin menggeleng saat Chanyeol mencubit pantatnya.

"Iya noona. Dia anak yang penurut," Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan senyuman liciknya. "Aku membelikan Baekhyun sepatu dan beberapa baju."

"Ah? Benarkah? Wah! Kau memang baik sekali Chanyeol. Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik ya!"

"Tentu saja noona." Chanyeol tersenyum (sok) manis dan merangkul Baekhyun (sok) akrab.

Setelah berbasa-basi, akhirnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk keluar dari apartemen sebentar.

"Wah, akting mu bagus sekali." Ujar Baekhyun dengan sarkastik. Chanyeol tertawa dengan nada yang di paksa. "Tentu saja. Aku kan sangat berbakat dalam bidang berakting."

"Oh, pantas saja!"

"By the way, ini untuk mu." Chanyeol menyerahkan tiga tas plastik berisikan pakaian branded dan satu tas plastik berisi sepatu mahal. "Tidak usah berterimakasih."

"T-tapi ini beneran? Nanti hutang ku malah bertambah banyak?"

"Aku membelikan mu ini karena aku mau. Kalau kau mau hutang mu bertambah banyak ya juga tidak apa-apa!"

"E-eh t-tidak kok! Makasih ya!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Aku sudah bilang tidak usah berterimakasih!"

"Hmmpp! Yasudah aku masuk dulu ya. Akan ku usahakan untuk bangun pagi." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Akan ku bangunkan. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa bangun pagi." Lalu Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memasang wajah kesal di depan apartemen.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan wajah yang agak kesal.

"Ibu, Sunny noona, aku tidur duluan ne!"

"Baiklah! Mimpi indah ya," ujar Sunny ramah. Setelah Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya, Sunny tersenyum kepada Ibunya Baekhyun.

"Tante, Baekhyun itu mudah bergaul ya? Disini ia sudah punya teman dekat loh."

"Ah, _jinjja_?" Ibunya mendelik kaget. Lalu tersenyum linglung. "Sepertinya seingat ku Baekhyun tak mudah bergaul..." Gumamnya dengan suara yang pelan.

-tbc-

**A/n : **ini sebenernya untuk new year kemarin. Juga niatnya mau oneshoot tapi kok kayaknya panjangggg banget ya._. Akhirnya saya jadiin twoshoot hahaha(?)

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca ff ini :D dan mungkin ada yang berminat untuk review (kritik maupun saran) ? hohoho


End file.
